


Boo Bunny

by shanachie



Series: Assassin Baby [1]
Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Ariana being silly, Clint - Freeform, Steve being Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint returns home to discover his baby isn’t in the same condition he left her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I’m in the process of a huge fic push to get 12 original stories done before October 31. I’ve got 5 done as of tonight and I decided to give my brain a rest, but I wanted to keep writing… this is what happened. Hope you enjoy!

_One year after the attempted Chitauri Invasion_

“Why is my daughter holding a pink rabbit against the side of her head?” Clint asked when he entered the communal kitchen to discover Ariana with a fuzzy pink thing against her head.

“Daddy!” Ariana exclaimed, wiggling around on the stool. Clint caught her before she could tumble off.

“That would be why she has the bunny,” Steve explained.

“You know,” Clint commented as he scooped Ariana up before she could put herself in more danger. “I figured if I left her with Captain America, I’d come back to find her in one piece.”

“She’s still in one piece,” Steve pointed out.

“When I left her with you, she didn’t have any bruises, now she has a bruise on her head.” Clint tilted Ariana’s head so he could see. “And a pink bunny. “You broke my baby.”

“I not broke, Daddy!”

“You aren’t? Are you sure?” Clint tugged on the rabbit that she was still clutching against the side of her head. “What’s this then?”

She held the rabbit out to him. “Boo bunny!” she declared.

“And why do you have boo bunny?” Clint asked as he shifted her so she was sitting on his hip and he could examine the ice pack.

“She attempted to stand up on the stool to reach the counter,” Steve admitted. “Before I could reach her, it tipped over and she fell. She didn’t hit her head hard, but I didn’t want to take a chance. Bruce said she doesn’t have a concussion. The bunny stopped her tears and the ice helped with the swelling.”

Clint looked at her sternly. “What have we said about standing on things that are not meant to be stood on?”

“Only Daddy can do it without supervision,” she parroted.

“That’s my girl.” Clint kissed the top of her head. “Sounds like you did the right thing, Steve. Even if Ariana didn’t follow the rules.”

Ariana grinned at him sheepishly. “Sorry, Captain.”

“I’m just glad you’re all right, Ariana,” he told her.

 

 

 

 

[This is a boo bunny.](http://www.mymiraclebaby.com/Merchant2/graphics/00000001/boo-boobun.gif)

[This is where I got the idea of bringing boo bunny into the Avenger universe. Read the stories. She’s an awesome author!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265223/chapters/10932836)  



End file.
